narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Klan Uchiha
'Klan Uchiha '''był jednym z najstarszych i najbardziej szanowanych klanów Wioski Ukrytego Liścia, budzili oni respekt jak i podziw mieszkańców. Herb Herbem tego rodu był znak w kształcie japońskiego wachlarza "''Uchiha" (jap. wachlarz). Każdy z klanu Uchiha postrzegany był za dorosłego z dniem, kiedy to nauczył się używać techniki Katon. Jest wiele technik Katon, ale podstawową jest Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Wachlarz oznacza, że osoba nosząca go na plecach potrafi kontrolować ogień. Historia Powstanie Konohy Gdy Uchiha rywalizowali z Senju w pewnym momencie zaproponowali oni rozejm i założenie pierwszej na świecie wioski shinobi. Jedynym, który się sprzeciwiał tej inicjatywie był ich ówczesny lider - Madara Uchiha, ale po naciskach innych członków w końcu się zgodził i razem z Hashirama Senju założyli Wioskę Ukrytą w Liściach. Po założeniu wioski Madara zrzekł się władzy z powodu, iż tylko Senju byli wybierani na Hokage. Potem były lider stoczył walkę z Pierwszym Hokage, lecz przegrał i słuch po nim zathumb|left|Klan Uchiha przed powstaniem Konohyginął. Z opowieści Madary wynika że, wywodzi się wprost od pierwszego shinobi, samego Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Pierwszy Uchiha był synem posiadacza Rinnegana, który otrzymał po ojcu „oczy mędrca” oraz potężną chakre i energię psychiczną. Rikudo miał również drugiego syna, który otrzymał po nim „ciało mędrca” oraz jego energię życiową i fizyczną, a był nim założyciel klanu Senju. Starszy uważał że, potęga jest kluczem do pokoju młodszy zaś iż, jest nim miłość. Mędrzec miał wybrać jednego z nich na swojego następcę i jego zdaniem młodszy syn bardziej pasował do tej roli. Nie mogąc znieść tej decyzji starszy z braci zaatakował w nienawiści młodszego braciszka, a walka ta przełożyła się również na ich potomków. Uchiha i Senju toczyli zażarte boje w czasach wielkiej niestabilności narodów. Byli oni wynajmowani przez wrogie kraje, ponieważ obydwa klany były uważane za najpotężniejsze tak iż, zawsze stawali naprzeciw siebie. Na czele klan u Uchiha stanął Madara, który urodził się z niewyobrażalną ilością chakry oraz najpotężniejszymi oczami Eternal Mangekoyu Sharingan (EMS). Madara wraz z bratem poszukiwali mocy, zabili oni swych przyjaciół i odkryli moc Mangekyō Sharingana (MS). Lecz moc tych oczu po pewnym czasie zanikała i użytkownik tracił wzrok. Według Madary jego brat poświęcił się i oddał mu swoje oczy oraz życie za swój klan, aczkolwiek ludzie mówili że, zabrał on oczy Izunie a następnie zamordował go z chęci pozyskania większej mocy. Wyczyn ten doprowadził do masowego wybijania się w klanie i eksperymentowania z MS oraz EMS. Madara oraz Hasirama toczyli zacięte boje, walczyli niezliczoną ilość razy jak równy z równym. Po latach walki Senju zaproponowali rozejm, na który przywódca Uchihy nie zgadzał się jednak pod naciskiem ludzi z klanu ugiął się i został zawarty rozejm pomiędzy zwaśnionymi klanami oraz Krajem Ognia dzięki czemu powstała Ukryta Wioska Liścia (Konoha). Tak zaczął się spór o pozycje Hokage. Hasirama został wybrany przywódcą na co sprzeciw się Madara chcąc walczyć o prawa dla Uchiha, lecz nikt go nie wsparł, wszyscy się od niego odwrócili twierdząc że chce on ponownie wszcząć wojnę. Opuścił wioskę i wyzwał jej przywódcę na pojedynek, który przegrał w miejscu zwanym Doliną Końca. Wszyscy myśleli że nie żyje i starali się go wymazać z pamięci. Drugi Hokage dał klanowi Uchiha specjalną pozycje w wiosce i tak powstała Policja Konohy. Niektórzy z klanu zaczęli podejrzewać że, chodzi o to aby utrzymać cały klan z dala od władzy i mieć nad nimi nadzór. Zaczął się spisek mający na celu zniesienie rządów Senju. Nastąpił atak Lisa o dziewięciu ogonach. Według Madary był to przypadkowy zbieg zdarzeń po którym, Uchiha zaczęli być podejrzewani o to, iż atak Kyubiego był ich dziełem, ale wiemy również od czwartego Hokage, że Lisim demonem sterował członek Akatsuki w masce jak się można domyśleć jest nim Tobi, który przedstawia się jako Uchiha Madara. Klan po tym incydencie został zamknięty w ciasnej dzielnicy na uboczu wioski, zaczęła sięthumb|right|Klan Uchiha po powstaniu Konohy dyskryminacja klanu, aż w końcu Uchiha zaczęli planować atak. Wioska wysłała szpiega w szeregi Uchiha, a był nim Itachi brat Sasuke jednego z głównych bohaterów. Itachi pracował jako podwójny szpieg. Wszyscy spiskowcy w tym ojciec Itachiego i Sasuke, jako główno dowodzący siłami Uchihy sądzili iż, pracuje on dla klanu lecz w rzeczywistości było zupełnie odwrotnie. Itachi nienawidził wojny ponieważ jako dziecko widział na własne oczy okrucieństwo jakie ze sobą niesie, dlatego też zgodził się wymordować cały klan aby temu zapobiec. Władza Drugiego Hokage Po tym, gdy władzę objął Drugi Hokage - Tobirama Senju - dał Uchiha specjalny przywilej, dzięki któremu mogli założyć Oddział Policji w Konoha. Po tym niektórzy członkowie klanu zauważyli, że była to próba oddalenia Uchiha od władzy. Przeciw Uchiha Uchiha coraz bardziej byli oddalani od władzy i w końcu zostało im wydzielone specjalne miejsce na obrzeżach wioski. By móc poznać lepiej zamiary Konohy i starszyzny umieścili oni w elitarnym oddziale swojego szpiega - tym szpiegiem był Itachi Uchiha. Masakra Klanu Uchiha Itachi dostał rozkaz zabicia wszystkich członków tego klanu od starszyzny, lecz tylko Trzeci Hokage sprzeciwiał się temu twierdząc, że da się załatwić sprawę pokojowo. Itachi w międzyczasie znalazł i porozumiał się z Madarą - w zamian za zemstę na Uchiha nie tknie on wioski. W końcu nastał ten tragiczny dzień. Gdy młodszy brat Itachiego - Sasuke Uchiha - wracał z akademii do domu zauważył, że jest coś nie tak. Szybko pobiegł do domu i po drodze mijał ciała swoich wujków i cioć. Gdy wszedł dalej do domu pobiegł do salonu, gdzie zobaczył ciała swoich rodziców i swojego brata nad nimi. Itachi użył Tsukiyomi, by pokazać Sasuke jak zabijał członków klanu. Itachi pozwolił uciec młodszemu bratu mówiąc mu, żeby żył w nienawiści do niego. Mówił tak, ponieważ chciał, by Sasuke w przyszłości go zabił. Poprosił Trzeciego Hokage, by jego młodszemu bratu nic się nie stało, a sam odszedł z wioski (wszystko było zaplanowane w dniu zlecenia Itachiemu zadania) i dołączył do Akatsuki. Umiejętności Klan Uchiha ma niezwykłe Kekkei genkai, a dokładnie doujutsu zwane Sharingan. Dzięki niemu zyskali ogromną sławę w świecie ninja. Specjalizują się również w technikach ze stylu ognia i to właśnie oni wynaleźli większość technik z tego stylu. Ciekawostki *Sasuke Uchiha jest niezwykle podobny z wyglądu do Izuny Uchiha, a z charakteru do Madary Uchiha *Chcąc zdobyć Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan należy zdobyć oczy ktoregoś z Uchiha (najlepiej brata), który posiadał Mangekyō Sharingan. Dotychczas zrobiły to tylko dwie osoby: Sasuke Uchiha i Madara Uchiha. Sasuke choć został pokonany przez Itachiego to otrzymał Mangekyō Sharingan jako ostatni podarunek od brata, zaś Madara dostał oczy od brata (wydłubał je sobie i oddał Madarze dla dobra klanu, choć Itachi w rozmowie z Sasuke stwierdził, że Madara siłą odebrał oczy Izunie). Kategoria:Klany